Rise To Power
by Thunderstorm2
Summary: Ash has it great till he learns he must be trained by his father to be the heir of Team Rocket. It will get dark later please read and review.
1. Begginning

Joining The Rockets  
  
(A.N. This is an Alternate Universe.)  
  
Ash set in his room waiting he had one hour before his first battle at the Indigo Plateu. He held a pokeball in his   
  
hand, not just any pokeball Charizard's pokeball. Ash threw the pokeball releasing Charizard into the room. Staring into   
  
eachothers eyes Ash spoke "Charizard i have raised you from a Charmander when you were one of my best friends then you   
  
evolved and ever since that day you have been still a friend, but you grew cold towards me which broke me Charizard."   
  
"You're still one of my friends and I want you to remember all the times we had when you were Charmander."  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
"Charmander flamethrower!" Realeasing his intense flame onto the Golem which caught on fire and started rolling   
  
nearlly running over it's own trainer. "Go Charmander Firespin" swallowing the Venomoth in the flames winning Ash the   
  
Soul Badge.  
  
*END OF FLASHBACK*  
  
  
  
Charizard looked at Ash with fire in its eyes ready to listen to Ash's every command. "Alright thats my old friend"   
  
said Ash giving Charizard a hug and returning it to its pokeball. Stepping onto the first field the water field Ash chose   
  
Krabby to take on his opponent Mandy who chose a Starmie making Ash smile he knew these pokemon way to well thanks to   
  
Misty. "Go Krabby use harden to start out and follow up with a Crabhammer" commanded Ash. "Starmie Take Down" yelled   
  
Mandy. Krabby hardened and jumped into the air bringing his right claw forward as Starmie slammed into the claw as it was   
  
trying to take down Krabby. Forcing Krabby back onto a platform, Ash looked at Starmie noticing its jewel was cracked   
  
which ment its energy was depleting way faster than normal. "Krabby finish it with stomp." Krabby jumped into the air   
  
bringing its little legs down onto the Starmie knocking it out. Krabby started to glow leaving a Kingler in its place.   
  
Kingler let out a victory cry throwing its large claw into the air.  
  
Mandy returned his Starmie and threw out another pokemon which was a Tentacruel facing off against Kingler they   
  
waited their orders. "Tentacruel Poison Sting" shouted Mandy as multiple needles flew towards Kingler. "Jump in the water   
  
and use guillotean attack" Ash said smoothly. Jumping into the water Kingler jumped out of the water and came down onto   
  
Tentacruel slamming its over size claw down which was glowing with energy and slammed that claw onto the giant jellyfish   
  
for a one-hit knock out.   
  
Waiting Ash praised his Kingler for its abilities and asked it if it wanted to go another round and got his answer   
  
by Kinger squirting a little water at Ash making him laugh. "Go Electrabuzz" shouted Mandy. Ash winced a little and told   
  
Kingler to finish this fast. Nodding Kingler opened its large claw and began to gather energy while waiting for the   
  
referee to start the match Mandy signalled for a Thunder attack so Electrabuzz began to charge its electric power.   
  
"Begin" announced the referee "Hyper Beam" screamed Ash. "Thunder" announced Mandy. The electricity hit the beam of pure   
  
energy known as Hyper Beam which pushed electricity and raw power into Electrabuzz for a one hit K.O.  
  
Running out onto the field Ash hugged Kingler and got his picture taken with his pokemon and waited for his next   
  
challenge.  
  
Beep Beep Beep Ash woke up at 4 in the morning and said what the hell and saw the note that told him to go the main   
  
stadium that his father was waiting. Ash got dressed in a pair of black baggy jeans that were sagging showing his boxers   
  
with a white shirt and an open Atlana baseball jersey size XXL which was just long enough to go down past the pockets.   
  
Slipping on his shoes he ran out the door his shirt blowing in the wind.(A.N. I hated the old look this 1 is better)  
  
Walking into the stadium Ash saw his father Giovanni Rocket leader of the Viridian Gym and also leader of Team   
  
Rocket. "Ash it is time for you to join me in Team Rocket" said Giovanni. "What that can't be true your not my father"   
  
said a shaking Ash. Stepping out of the shadows was Ash's mom "I am afaid it is Ash and its been signed that you will   
  
join Team Rocket at age 10" said Delia. "Why do you think i had those idiots James and Jessie chasing you this whole   
  
time" said a cocky Giovanni. I want you to come and train in my Team Rocket Head Quarters bring your three pokemon that   
  
you want the most to come with you. "Ok mom will you take care of Pidgeotto Squirtle and Bulbasaur for me? asked a   
  
depressed Ash. "Yes son i will. So your taking just your Pikachu and Kingler?" asked Giovanni. "Father I am taking my   
  
Charizard also which you didnt know about" said Ash. "Ahh a Charizard an excellent pokemon" said a satisfied Giovanni.  
  
After reaching the head quarters Ash had to choose three more pokemon from Giovanni's personal collection. He chose  
  
a Tyranitar, Agron, and a rare Salamence. Ash was escorted to his quarters by James who stayed down the hall. When   
  
looking around his new room he was quite satisfied. It had a personal bathroom, kitchen, and living area which doubled as   
  
a bedroom because of the hide-away bed. His new wardrobe consisted in blue baggy pants, black army boots, black Baseball   
  
Jersey that had Rocket on the front that hung over his pants, and a black belt with a silver R on it. Along with new   
  
clothes came a new name Ashura Rocket. He had his eye color changed to navy blue and his black hair was changed to white   
  
and has his hair cut short so it stood straight up.  
  
The End  
  
Please click the little review button pretty please and be nice or mean I dont care as long as I get a review 


	2. Training

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or any other form of money gathering scheme to rip off kids cause if I did I would be be   
  
a ritch S.O.B. to say the least.  
  
Hsu Tanaka:What am I doing here?  
  
Chan Tanaka:I wish I knew.  
  
Thunderstorm2:Your at the start of my story along with May, Ash, and Casey.  
  
Ash:"I am in for more Rocket stuff arn't I."  
  
May:"I am so happy that I live in the Hoenn region."  
  
Casey:"Johto is the best place to be."  
  
May:"No it isn't Hoenn is!"  
  
Casey:"Shut Up Johto is the greatest." *slaps May*  
  
May:*growls and back hands Casey*  
  
Hsu:*Gets popcorn and sets down in a chair.*"This could be good."  
  
Chan:"Tear off the clothes!!!"*sits on the couch*  
  
Thunderstorm2:*sets next to Chan and eats a Donut*  
  
Ash:"Isn't anyone going to stop them?"  
  
Thunderstorm2, Hsu, and Chan,together:"NO!!!!!!"  
  
Thunderstorm2:"Why don't you join us?"  
  
May:*rips off Caseys shirt and punches her in the mouth*  
  
Casey:*screams and starts b!+(h slapping May*  
  
Chan:*drools*  
  
Thunderstorm2:"I'm starting the story now before this gets anymore violent or Chan gets a chubby."  
  
Thunderstorm2:thanks to all my glorious reviewers*crys and throws out Ash plushies* oh and who would of thought a guy could  
  
be such good at makin outfits.  
  
Training  
  
Ash woke up the next morning he was sad about leaving everyone behind but he had no say so. He had three new pokemon  
  
plus they were fully evolved but it would still be tough because they don't no him. Ash went to his bathroom and took a   
  
long hot shower then looked over his new clothes which were a loose fit but they were ok. He walked out of his room   
  
towards his father's personal quarters to see what he would do for the day. As he walked in he was greated by his fathers  
  
voice which was in a more caring tone. "Ash welcome you are now an official Rocket said Giovanni." "Well father there   
  
wasn't much I could do now was there said Ash." "Good point said Giovanni while laughing." "Well one of our top agents   
  
will train you today said Giovanni." Domino marched into the office in perfect posture. "New trainee boss asked Domino   
  
with a smirk."  
  
"Yes he is new and your new partner when you end his training and I will tell you now he is my son said Giovanni."  
  
Domino stood there speechless. "Um hello I am Ashura but please call me Ash said Ash." "Uh ok I'm Domino lets see how   
  
skilled you are in pokemon she said." After leaving the office they went to the training arena. Domino stated the rules  
  
which were a three on three match with no time limit. "Go Ampharos" yelled Domino. Ash showed no emotion as an evil look  
  
came across his face. "Go Pikachu" yelled Ash taking the ball from his belt and throwing it onto the field. Pikachu   
  
landed on all fours and took to a battle position staring down the Ampharos.(A.N. I hate the yellow fur ball so I am   
  
sticking him in the ball Muwahahahahaha) "Ampharos go and use your Dynamic Punch said Domino in a smooth voice."  
  
"Pikachu jump on his arm then use Skull Bash said Ash." Ampharos gave a mighty cry and charged forward and threw his   
  
balled fist which was glowing in a white with streaks of brown coming from the center. Pikachu jumped as the fist hit the  
  
ground under where Pikachu was standing and then Pikachu shot off and slammed his skull straight into Ampharos's face   
  
sending it backwards with blood coming from its mouth and nose. Ampharos staggered a moment before releasing an Iron Tail  
  
attack but once again Pikachu had jumped but this time it was in the air and came down using its Slam attack to slam   
  
Ampharos into the ground face first. The Ampharos stood back up tired and bruised it's right eyebrow was cut open and   
  
bleeding then it fell down.  
  
Growling Domino returned her Ampharos. She knew Ash was good but she had know idea he was this good though. Domino  
  
threw out her Golem which roared. Ash returned his Pikachu and sent out his Kingler. "Golem go EarthQuake" yelled Domino.  
  
"Kingler use BubbleBeam then close in and CrabHammer" said Ash. Golem reared back and slammed his his fist into the ground  
  
and sent a shimmering blast of dirt, rock, and sand into Kingler who was a lil battered but it stood strong and rleased   
  
bubbles straight into Golem who was stunned and severly injured and then Kingler jumped into the air and came down with   
  
it's big claw onto Golem's bedrock shell who shuddered from the attack. Kingler wasn't done yet it started beating Golem  
  
with it's claw until it was knocked out. Domino was dumbfounded and returned her Golem who was one of her strongest   
  
pokemon. She had to pull out all the stops if she wanted to win this one. "Go Feraligator" yelled Domino.  
  
Ash smiled and he would be able to use his strongest pokemon who had a disadvantage. "Go Charizard" said Ash.  
  
Charizard roared and stretched his wings. He looked at Ash then felt a power erupt inside of him. Charizard body was   
  
growing larger. His claws lengthened more his wing netting and eyes became a Midnight Blue. Charizard roared into the air  
  
as his scales became Blood Red and his tail flame become the same color. Charizard had released his potential. Charizard   
  
roared and used Slash without Ash giving a command. Ash looked amazed. The Feraligator stood up with the three slashes   
  
bleeding baddly from it's stomach. "Feraligator Hydro Pump" commanded Domino. Charizard shrugged off the attack and   
  
attacked again and knocked out Feraligator. Ash returned Charizard. "Well that was a good battle Domino" said Ash. Yes   
  
lets go to the next coarse.  
  
Ash had gone through some changes since Charizard had. He had become more muscular and taller for some reason.   
  
"Domino is todays training over" asked Ash. "Yes Ash it is lets go and eat then we will set off to bed" said Domino.  
  
After eating and training Ash was exhauseted. He went straight to sleep and was dreaming of the one person on his mind.  
  
Domino was having more trouble she couldn't get Ash out of her mind.   
  
The End 


End file.
